


Bobs friendly Mechanics

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Also my ocs real name is bob, Family Fluff, Female Jughead Jones, Fluff and Humor, Ive has this idea for a while so I’m finally writing it, Mechanic FP Jones II, Mechanic Jughead Jones, Other, This is when FP is getting shit together, bob is a precious bean and I love him, more towards the end, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: He hears a knock in the small little room, “Hey” He looks up to see Jughead here. Anxiety swells up because he doesn’t know what to say, she must pick up on it.“I came to visit, I can leave if nows not a good time?” She points to the exit.FP fastly sits up, “no, no, you can stay.”





	Bobs friendly Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up FLUFF

Working on cars and motorcycles anything that has a motor really, always made FP feel at peace with himself. 

Recently, he got his Job back with his old business partner Fred Andrews, he thinks to himself. Huffing and shaking his head. He’d always told himself he wouldn’t go running back to Fred but guess he did.

Well, he didn’t do it for himself. He did it for his kid. His wonderful precious lion hearted daughter who he had messed up with so bad.

But she gave him a second chance and He wasn’t going to fuck it up. He’d also got a little part time job at “Bob’s friendly Mechanics” Bob was a sweet man, to bad he didn’t have any kids or a wife. He really is the sweetest.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a knock in the small little room, “Hey” he looks up to see Jughead here. Anxiety swells up because he doesn’t know what to say, she must pick up on it.

”I came to visit, I can leave if nows not a good time?” She points to the exit.

FP fastly sits up, “no, no, you can stay.”

She smiles a bit and looks around before taking a seat, “So is this just a part time Job?” She drawled the question. FP nods, “Yeah, I’ve always liked working on this kind of stuff so thought ‘why not?” FP shrugs taking a sip out of his coffee.

Jughead hums in response, “Yeah, I remember you always taking me out to the back and telling me what to do Incase anything ever broke down. We’d be so greasy and mom and Jellybean would hose us down.” She chuckled at the memories, a soft glint showing in her eyes. 

FP chuckled as well, “yup, do remember what she would say? When we tried to come in all greasy and sweaty?”

Jughead gets a wide smile

”Forsythe And Forsythia Jones You Will NOT Come In Here Covered In THAT” She quoted mimicking her mother’s movements and all.

It gets loud laughter both of them, both remembering fonder and happier days.

Jughead hums In delight, “Well, I better get going but I’ll see you soon. Okay?”

FP finger guns, “Okay.”

She rolls her eyes but smiles at his actions.

~

 

FP was working on the motor of some rusty beat up old pickup truck, Surprisingly the thing still ran. Probably because the man insisted they fix it to their best abilities.

He gives it about half a week before it breaks down for good

”Need anything?” A sudden voice pops up from behind him, it causing him to jump in shock. Whirling Around he spots his ever so present daughter standing in front of him looking smug.

”Christ Jug!” He places a hand over his heart, “You bout’ gave me a heart attack.” He exaggerated.

She rolls her eyes in the good ol’ Jones way and huffs a bit.

”Oh please, you’re not THAT old” 

“You’re still giving me gray hairs kid”

”Shut up” 

They both laugh for a moment, “watcha working on?” She asked. “This piece of crap that a man won’t let go of.”

”I give it about half a week before it breaks down for good” 

FP shakes his head and smiles, They’re more alike than he thought.

“Agreed”

”But anyway, I’m bored. Archie’s at practice, Veronica’s doing whatever Veronica does, and Betty is also doing whatever Betty does. So if figure I’d drop by and help if I could.” Jughead Explained, In addition to this she goes. “So what do ya’ need?”

FP looks back to his tools, “hand me that wrench there” 

Jughead groans, “Ugh, you better let me actually work on this.” She grumbles while handing it to him.

He raises an eyebrow, “Alright, lets see what you remember.” He motians His Head to the old truck.

If she Jumps up and down in excitement, well that stays between them.

~

 

half an hour later Jughead is completely covered in grease and sweat - with it being summer and all. He hair in a messy bun. beanie in a bag as She quotes “ _my_ _precious_   _doesn’t_   _get_ _dirty.”_

”So” She wips She forehead, “So” FP echoes. “How’d I do?” FP smiles like a proud papa he is, “you did great! Still remember everything I taught you!” He clasps her shoulders.

”Hey, FP it’s almost closing time so if—“ Bob is cut off by the little sense of shock of a girl who looks like FP, “oh yeah I can lock up for you bob” He already knows what he’s asking for.

”That’s great, and who may this be?”

Jughead Steps towards him, “hi I’m Jughead Jones I’m his daughter” She firmly shakes his hand, Bob beams a little, FPs always talking about how nice and how proud he is of her.

”It’s nice to meet you, unfortunately I don’t have much time to chit chat. Maybe some other time?” She asked, she smiled and nodded. “Yes I’d like that!” 

Bob gives a beaming smile

~

 

”I’d fucking die for bob” Jughead speaks after bob leaves

FP can’t help but agree

~

Jughead decided to head back to the trailer to visit for a little bit, and take some showers, She still has some clothes there for when she’d come and crash sometimes for only like two days.

”are you sure? Because—“ FP cut off the girl In the beanie, “yes, go take a shower kid I can wait for the next one!” He slightly shoves her in there, she grumbles but doesn’t protest anymore.

~

 

once they’re both out and clean they decide to watch a movie and snack for a little while, It’s late 11:53 PM to be exact so she sent a quick text to Archie saying how she’s spending the night at her dads.

She yawns and leans over to him, resting her head on his shoulder, his arms around her.

The next morning she wakes up confused as to how she got there but then the memories come back and she feels pretty happy.

~

 **Few** **months** **later**  

Jughead has been living with her dad again for five months now and she’s pretty fucking happy about it, She’s pretty much working at “Bobs friendly mechanic” now, doesn’t really understand why they haven’t made it ‘ _official_ ’

Bob comes over every other weekend for dinner and a movie with them, they all get along pretty damn good and Jughead has even gone as far to introduce him as “ _Uncle_ _Bob”_ He beamed so much that day.

Walking In while having a light conversation with her dad they see bob standing there waiting for them almost radiating with Joy

”bob?” She approached him, “I have good news for both of you!” He smiled

”ah, what is it?” FP asked the pretty much glowing man

”Well” he pulled a shirt from behind him and gave it to Jug, “I’m finally making you ‘official’” he does air quotient on the ‘finally’

She beams and immediately slips on the baby blue Button on with a ‘Bobs friendly mechanic’ patch on it. 

“And I’ve decided when I pass I’ll leave the business to you two” He states calmly, smiling softly.

They both look up with shock written on them, “are you kidding?” FP asked.

He chuckles, “yes, I trust you two with it.” 

“Now!” Bob clapped his hands, “how about we open a little later and go celebrate our new member?!” He yelled.

They all laughed and headed to pops.

 **THE** **END.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’d end my own life for bob


End file.
